A catalytic converter for removing a toxic substance (e.g., carbon monoxide, hydrocarbon, and nitrogen oxide) contained in exhaust gas may be provided in a vehicle (e.g., automobile). The catalytic converter may include a tubular catalyst carrier, a tubular metal casing that houses the catalyst carrier, and a mat-like inorganic fiber holding mat that is disposed between the catalyst carrier and the casing, for example. It is necessary to prevent removal of the catalyst carrier from the casing in such a catalytic converter.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique that forms a friction layer including inorganic colloidal particles (e.g., colloidal silica) on the holding mat.